On Our Own
by AnimeFreak 4eva1
Summary: Chap5: Ray meets Salima which brings him 2 another question, how did she know Tyson?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dun own the plot (well, part of it neway) or the characters from Beyblade (or just Beyblade period). Plz dun sue if u dun like the story cuz this isn't exactly mine neway. Let's just say I got inspired from {Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants} hehehe... ^-^  
  
~On Our Own~  
  
+Prologue+  
  
I couldn't believe it. We, the Bladebreakerz team actually won the World Beyblade Championships! What's more is that me, Tyson Granger, Age 14 from Tokyo Japan is now actually the World Champion Beyblader!!! It was actually surprising that we got that far after only knowing each other for about two months since April.  
  
What, me starting out as a rookie and amateur, Kenny a.k.a. Chief being the expert on the sport of Beyblading, Kai the supposedly the loner of the team not to mention team captain, Max who was the new kid in town but an expert on defense, then finally there was Ray who was the calm member who almost betrayed us and left to go back to his old team the White Tigers. We were a strange bunch.  
  
Me always eating but actually the chain that kept the team together, Kenny well the nerd but helped us upgrade our beyblades despite the fact Kai never let him touch his[I failed to say that we are all surprised that even a smart kid like him could have an I.Q. of 130], Kai the team captain who keeps us in shape for someone as coldhearted as he is, Max the very hyperactive bubbly member, and Ray who can charm any girl he likes[to put it simply ANY girl who sets eyes on him, Max, Kenny, and I are a bit jealous of him and Kai] but just as good in flirting as he is with Beyblading.  
  
We have grown quite close since we first met, even Kai now and then gives us a smile which is very rare. The only smiles he ever gives us are victorious ones or you-think-you-can-beat-me-smirks. It's almost scary in a nice way when he becomes friendly.  
  
Unfortunately, this summer we thought we might spend two months together[without the training much to Kai's disappointment and besides the fact that Kenny is going to Computer Camp]and have some fun. However, my dad seemed to have pulled up a father/son trip together with me and his colleague in Australia so we're gonna spend the next two probably horrible months down under and hopping with kangaroos.  
  
Max's mom called him up and invited him to come to America for the summer just the two of them to spend some quality times together and get closer since his parents were divorced. How can Max say no to that? His mom was always first on his list.  
  
As for Ray, he had thought that perhaps this summer he might try to find The One. With his attractive looks (A/N: not yaoi or shonen-ai) I doubt he will have any problems at all. The White Tigers invited him back to his home village to hang out like they did before. Of course he accepted.  
  
Kai couldn't care anymore or any less although for some strange reason we believe that he'll probably miss us as much as we'll miss him. It was weird because he decided that he was going to spend the entire summer in Moscow, Russia. In other words, he's practically spending two months of winter there in our opinion.  
  
So from that day on, our summer didn't go exactly as planned... 


	2. Beginning Of Their Adventure

AF4e1: Dun own dun sue! Well, I dun own part of it neway! ^_^  
  
~On Our Own~  
  
+Chapter 1=Beginning Of Their Adventure+  
  
Kai clenched a letter in his hands until his knuckles started turning white. He didn't care though. Right now all he cared about was his flight to Russia. Yes, he was returning to his nightmare, or more like a dream.  
  
-*Flashback*-  
"Why didn't you show these friggin' letters to me?!" Kai screamed at Voltaire after being caught sneaking around his office-yet again. Okay, so maybe it was obvious why he wouldn't show the letters to Kai.  
  
"I knew that you were a total creep but even I never knew you would stoop THIS low!" he continued. Ever since the Championships, it turns out that even the BBA didn't have enough evidence to prove that Voltaire truly had any thing to do with the whole bitbeast stealing plot therefore not even Mr. Dickenson in all his glory couldn't put him behind bars [much to EVERYONE'S disappointment].  
  
"I didn't think it would be important." shrugged his 'loving' grandfather. That was a big and very mistaken move.  
  
Kai could tell his grandfather was trying to get off topic and escape Kai's very famous wrath that he now saves up just to get mad at Voltaire for anything stupid, obviously for all the torture he laid on him before. "BUT THEY WERE ADDRESSED TO ME!!! THESE FUCKIN' LETTERS ARE MINE!!!!!!" he shouted back.  
  
Voltaire sighed this was definitely not one of those grandfather/grandson times. He finally gave up and decided to let Kai win this one, then again he ALWAYS won. Now that was strange. "So what are you going to do about it then?" he asked challengingly. Voltaire knew he was going down, but not without a fight.  
  
"I'm going to go find her!" he yelled back.  
  
"She might not accept you. After all these years she should've been here a long time ago and pick you up."  
  
"I don't care. I'd rather be anywhere but here with you!" with that, Kai stomped out of the office and walked back to his room.  
-*End Flashback*-  
  
'I definitely need to thank Mr. Dickenson for getting me this flight.' he thought. Voltaire objected to the idea of helping Kai pay for his flight to Russia but thank God Mr. Dickenson with some 'persuasion' [failure to imply to his grandson's wishes would only lead to an ugly case for the court] he finally managed to help Kai get to go on the trip.  
  
The worst part was that he couldn't go on a private jet, in fact he had to go on a public flight. Fortunately, after the tournament Kai had dyed the grey part of his hair scarlet red and the bluish part really dark red. He stopped eating and got rid of the blue triangles painted on his forehead. Instead of his same tight attire to wear REALLY dark black baggy pants as well as REALLY loose clothing and black leather jacket to finish it off.  
  
Gothic clothes and a fiery coloured hair was not a good combination making him less recognizable. Only his teammates and his grandfather could recognize him though.  
  
The letter crumpled in his hands explained to Kai [after the world championships] that the court had done some research and discovered that Kai had a mother living in Russia and that he had the right to either stay with his grandfather or go off to live with his mother who was still living in Moscow Russia.  
  
"All I can hope now is that she'll accept me..." he murmured. Kai soon fell asleep and slept the rest of the way, for once having good dreams. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
"Mom!" a blue eyed blonde screamed as he rushed over and jumped onto his mother in an embrace.  
  
"Oh Maxie I'm so glad to see you again!" she laughed Mrs. Tate, with the same wavy blonde hair and delicate beautiful eyes.  
  
"Me too mom I missed you so much!" continued Max. He looked up ready to see his mother smile down at him and tell him that he missed him and loved him a lot. Most kids with divorced parents would probably die at the spot of embarrassment but not Max. He loved to be reassured by her love for him. But when he gave her his adorably cute teddy bear eyes, she didn't respond to them as she would usually do.  
  
"Huh?" he questioned. Mrs. Tate only grinned at him and shook her head. Her grin almost disappeared as she tried to explain something until they were interrupted by,  
  
"Yo Max! Are these your luggage?" asked a familiar gruff male voice from behind the two. They both turned around and Max smiled happily when he recognized who it was.  
  
"Steve! What are you doing here?" he asked in a surprised, yet very warm manner.  
  
"Here's your luggage, by the way, Judy wanted us to be here too since we are friends. That's why we came as well." explained Steve. Three other figures came up behind him. A tall red haired young teen, also someone else who looked like he had come back from a sweaty basketball game, last but not least Max's secret crush an orange haired young girl with glasses.  
  
"Hey Max! How are you doing?" she said politely.  
  
Max blushed as Steve, Eddy, and Michel snickered when they spotted a small pink line run along his cheeks. "Um, just fine Emily." he answered. He turned to see his mother looking at him, almost sadly.  
  
"Well, let's get going then." she said and started walking out the airport. 'She's speaking so business-like, even though she's sort of a workaholic. Nonetheless she would always be relaxed whenever it came to me but now...' Max thought.  
  
He felt almost alarmed about his mother's strange actions but shrugged it off. They all followed her outside. Max expected to find her calling one of those evil, ugly bright yellow taxis but instead she turned and avoided the road and lead them to the parking lot. This confused Max even more. 'Okay, so maybe she decided to stop calling the taxi but to drive the All Starz Research Center?' he thought to himself.  
  
Was he ever wrong, before Max could ask what was going on he was stunned when the group stopped in front of a HMV van. "Holy..." Max whispered but clamped his mouth shut and covered it with his hands. He had never sworn before and he definitely wasn't going to start in front of his mom. After all, she was Catholic. Max wasn't religious (I'm a Christian) at all but that didn't mean he didn't have any respect for his mother.  
  
Either his mother heard him but let it go or she didn't hear at all. Judging by her expression Max would say that she heard but let it go. She took out her car keys and unlocked the car allowing Steve to open the trunk and put all of Max's bags in the back. Steve and Eddy slid into the far back seat while Michael and Emily got into the second row.  
  
Naturally that left Max in the passenger seat and Judy to drive. "Wow mom! You've got a van now?" Max asked surprisingly.  
  
She chuckled, "Why yes."  
  
Max raised his eyebrow, "But Mom! Didn't you say that you'd rather use the bus from the research center or a taxi so then you won't have to pay for the mortgage?" he piped up.  
  
"Big spender." smiled Michael. He received a painful nudge from Emily.  
  
At that comment, Judy started to look more uncomfortable and glanced at the rearview mirror as if trying to find some support from the rest of the All Starz. She grimaced when she realized she wasn't going to get any, especially when they were totally occupied with something else. "Well, you see I changed my mind." she answered. Max did not buy it. Her answer wasn't convincing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...have my...reasons."  
  
"What kind of reasons?"  
  
She cringed as she turned the steering wheel to the left and stopped in front of a stop sign. "You'll find out soon sweetie."  
  
'Mom never called me sweetie. The only nickname she ever has in her books for me is Maxie.' Max pointed out unhappily. Judy could tell that there was no point sugar coating what she had in store for her son. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, she partly felt guilty for not telling him earlier about her surprise.  
  
There followed an awkward silence until the young and happy Bladebreaker, "Well, whatever suits you best mom! Man I can't wait to check out the apartment again! Everyone there is so friendly!"  
  
Again, Judy frowned. 'Why do I get a bad feeling every time she either cringes, grimaces, or frown?' Max asked himself. "We're not going to the apartment."  
  
Again, a terrible and suspenseful silence followed.  
  
"I've got a new house now." she continued as she gripped onto the steering wheel a bit tighter.  
  
"What didn't you also say that you have to pay a lot more with a house?!" he practically screamed.  
  
"Cheapskate." Michael chuckled. This time Emily gave him a vigorous poke on his ribs.  
  
"Well, we're here." she said gloomily as if she regretted her decision to invite her son for vacation. She led him to the door and opened it.  
  
"You still didn't answer-omigawd." he gasped. Inside the house was a man. Standing there with his boxers luckily wearing a white shirt was a man who looked like he was just as old as Judy was. He stopped from where he was at the fridge with a soda in his hands.  
  
"Judy I can see you're back home and with your son, what was his name again? Oh yes Max! Anyway, I'm Jim, welcome to our house." he greeted him and extended his hand out for Max to shake.  
  
Max shifted uncomfortably and turned to his mom who nodded him waiting for him to shake hands with 'Jim'. 'Our house, back home, what is this jerk talking about?' he thought. But the answer was obvious, "Jim is my boyfriend!" 


	3. Realization & Condemnation

AF4e1: BTW, every1 looks the way they r in the second season just 2 let u noe! ^-^  
  
~On Our Own~  
  
+Chapter 2=Realization And Condemnation+  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
chic_magnet: yo! Max r u there?  
  
Maxie-poo: yes, (  
  
chic_magnet: dude, change ur screen name right now cuz ur scaring me but neway, how's America so far? (  
  
Maxie: how's this? neway, America had been...not so good as I hoped.  
  
chic_magnet: 0.0 that's the newest statement of the year.  
  
Maxie: my mom's seeing this new scientist from her office.  
  
chic_magnet: what's so wrong wif that?  
  
Maxie: well, it just is!!! o he's probably using her so he could get promoted in the office!  
  
chic_magnet: riiight...well, I'll drop the sub neway.  
  
Maxie: so, how has Hong Kong been Ray?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Ray logged off the barber's computer and didn't bother to answer Max's question. He had just arrived at Hong Kong. He was however thankful that even though he did used to live in an isolated village with absolutely no electricity [there were however some exceptions] the barber who just moved in had a computer that could be used for free if they could pay that is. He smacked the $15 on the desk and jogged out the door.  
  
Ray found himself drowning in the sweet, fresh air. "Ray!" came a familiar and happy female voice.  
  
He turned around and was met by a young and pretty pink haired girl with the exact same golden eyes as him. "So, what were you doing in the salon? Getting your hair trimmed?" she teased.  
  
He smirked and ruffled her hair, "No, I was having an IM conversation with Max."  
  
"IM?" Mariah asked and raised an eyebrow while flipping her hair and tying it into a ponytail. She was new to technology.  
  
"Instant Messaging, or in other words MSN Messenger, it's when you go online on the computer and start 'chatting' with someone online. I can show you if you want."  
  
Mariah waved her hand to dismiss the idea, "No thanks, I'd rather stay simple."  
  
"Simple as in stupid or simple as in-"  
  
"Shut up." she laughed and jabbed him lightly on his shoulder. "Anyway, wanna go play some soccer?" she asked randomly.  
  
Ray smiled, ever since he was what, six he loved playing soccer. Before beyblading really became something serious in his hometown he loved to run around the fields and kicking the ball. He also liked basketball but he couldn't play it often. Soccer was freer. His dad introduced him to the sport after the elders from the village practically barred all the children from ever going out into the basketball court.  
  
He always kept his hands behind his back while kicking the ball remembering that he couldn't use his hands. After all he was a neko-jin, and cats DID love to run.  
  
"You still remember?" he responded. She nodded happily back to him strangely making Ray blush. Mariah loved almost everything Ray loved. She got interested in soccer right away after she saw him playing around in the bright green grassy fields. They spent so many hours there the teenagers were surprised that they didn't just collapse and die.  
  
Lee, Kevin, and Gary didn't like to play something like that. They just watched Ray and Mariah go head to head together. Sometimes Kevin being bored wanted to make bets to see who would win. He would bet on Ray beating Mariah but Lee, being the loveable brother he was rooted for his sister all the way.  
  
"Why did you lose to me that time?" she asked.  
  
Ray left memory lane as he was shocked back to the cruel reality. Back then all he had to worry about was getting caught stealing a snack when he wasn't supposed to or going to bed late. But now he had too much problems to deal with, mostly about his emotions.  
  
He shrugged and continued walking alongside his best friend. The only reason why whenever Kevin and Lee made bets about the two of them in the field and he would lose to Mariah on purpose was because he loved her. Yes, even when they were kids Ray always felt that he had this 'connection' with her. He loved her to bits. Even when he was about to leave the village it was hard for him for not going into her house and saying good bye to her.  
  
'But it's all gonna change now.' he added silently to his mind. 'This summer is the only chance I'll be able to tell her about my feelings!'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
"Granger it's good to see you again!" a voice cried out from the wave of crowds. His father cocked his head and smiled softly when he recognized his old college friend and colleague. Tyson couldn't care less otherwise. He stayed near the luggage and only glanced to see his father and another woman shake hands heartily.  
  
The 14 year old teen sighed, usually he would be more enthusiastic about this but today he wasn't. No, correct that, he would NEVER be enthusiastic about this. Ever since his secret girlfriend dumped him because she had found someone else Tyson had really found himself being a bit like Kai.  
  
Alright, correct that again, he was MORE than Kai could ever be in his whole lifetime. Or three, give or take a few. He never told his friends about her knowing that would only cause some problems. An image of the red haired beauty appeared in his mind causing him to bite his lips and tried to prevent him from shedding unwanted tears in this reunion.  
  
"Tyson do you want to meet Daisy?" asked his father.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson blinked at him.  
  
"I said..." 'Why did she break up with me? Was there something so wrong with me? Did I do something to make her leave?'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sorry Dad I wasn't listening." he replied sheepishly. Mr. Granger was trying his hardest to be patient but with his son droning him out it was hard to. Tyson walked over to Daisy and shook her hand half heartily trying to put up his fake smile.  
  
"Well, so you're Tyson the World Champion Beyblader? I've heard so much about you from your father! Oh and..." the energetic woman kept going on and on about him it was making Tyson sick.  
  
"So, how has the research been?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful John absolutely fabulous! Anyway, so Tyson, how old are you again?" said the brunette as she unlocked her car.  
  
"Um, 14." he answered slowly. 'This woman sure is hyper-even more than Max!'  
  
"Perfect!! I have a daughter who's the same age as you are. I'm sure you'll get along fine. I mean, after she broke up with her boyfriend she has been feeling down lately and not as cheerful as before. I really hope that you can do something about it because right now I think she needs a friend!" she exclaimed quickly.  
  
Tyson only got daughter, boyfriend, cheerful, and friend. It was hard to put it all together with someone who spoke as fast as Mrs. Tatiba. "What the fuck is this woman talking about? I don't even know her and she's already trying to set me up with someone else who I haven't even met yet?! How am I supposed to cheer her daughter up when I can't even cope with my loss?'  
  
After about a 15 minute drive, Tyson and his father found themselves standing in front of what looked like a gigantic outhouse. "This is our ranch!" Mrs. Tatiba explained and practically jogged over to open the door.  
  
"Wow! What kind of animals do you have here?" asked the archeologist curiously.  
  
"Oh, we only have some stray crocodiles and alligators."  
  
Tyson and his father found their jaws almost on the ground. 'An alligator and crocodile ranch?!?! This woman is nuts!' Tyson decided.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" she called out as if nothing happened. A small patter of footsteps was heard ambling down the stairs. A fourteen year old girl who was just a centimeter shorter than Tyson stood at the wooden stairs eyeing him suspiciously. Only Tyson noticed but unfortunately the more than happy parents didn't.  
  
The brunette inherited the ruby eyes from her mother but how her skin was so white was a mystery especially in such a warm country which Tyson had concluded everyone should have a tan that lives there. "Tyson, this is my daughter Hilary Tatiba! Hilary, this is Tyson, the son of one of my old friends in college and from work!" the woman introduced with such a high voice Tyson was beginning to wonder how the girl was able to live in that place for fourteen years without becoming deaf.  
  
"Hmm." she closed her eyes and brushed her shoulder against Tyson's-in a rude manner. Tyson glanced after her. She felt his gaze upon her and glared back.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
TyMister: Kai?  
  
Hiwatari phoenix (A/N: Yes, Kai has MSN 2 ^-^): wat do u want tyson?  
  
TyMister: Just wanted 2 noe how Russia is.  
  
Hiwatari phoenix: I just got in2 my hotel - _-'  
  
TyMister: ok, ok! u dun have 2 b so sour!!! XP  
  
Hiwatari phoenix: well, how r things down under?  
  
TyMister: just met a crazy chick who looks like she wants 2 kill me.  
  
Hiwatari phoenix: I'll support her  
  
TyMister: Shut up.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
A/N: Sry if the chapter was short 4 u! I'll update soon I promise! 


	4. Crazy Crap

AF4e1: hi every1! I'm back & ready 2 update!!  
  
Bladebreakerz: *inching away*  
  
AF4e1: - _-' Tyson, do the disclaimer.  
  
Tyson: Uh, y me?  
  
AF4e1: Cuz ur my favourite character!!! ^_^  
  
Tyson: *sighs* AF4e1 does NOT own Beyblade thank God.  
  
AF4e1: Hey X0 *pounds him wif Piko Piko Hammer Mallet from Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog* neway, on wif the story! ^o^  
  
~On Our Own~  
  
+Chapter 3=Crazy Crap+  
  
Kai stepped out of the hotel he was staying at, it was the same one that he and the Bladebreakerz stayed in the last tournament. He gazed in the scenery in front of him. He had already been around almost every inch of Russia yet, he felt like he was missing something. To him, it was a childish thought but it seemed like there was some kind of mystical, even magical aura in the air every time he stopped to observe Russia. It made him feel alone. Lost even, in the back of Kai's mind he felt the need to search for something important. The wind would tease, "No, keep looking!" and get the loner even more frustrated.  
  
But even through his frustration he would also feel, helped. He felt happiness and company in Russia. It was one of the most beautiful cities in the world. With all it's history one can't deny the fact that it is a very ancient and mysterious place. 'Okay, time to stop sight-seeing and get going.' he reminded himself and set of into a speed walk somewhere outside the city.  
  
It was weird, the old Kai he knew ran or AT LEAST jogged. This new Kai just walked. Was it because of depression I started dressing up like a Goth wannabe? Kai asked himself several times. He didn't know why he started doing things the old Kai would laugh about. It seemed the old him was a stranger now. So far yet so close to him was the stranger. For the second (A/N: U will find out about the first time) time in his life was Kai ever confused about who he was and what was going on in the real world. He never admitted this to anyone, even his grandfather, well maybe he did recall saying something like this to Ray but: he was scared.  
  
He was scared of himself. Completely afraid of something even a toddler could laugh about.  
  
Before Kai knew it though, he was standing in front of an old house. "It seems so familiar." he breathed surprisingly. Nearly hypnotized by the, presence of this place he walked up the small stone staircase until he reached the white washed door. He placed his hand on the golden doorknob and was about to turn it until, "Hey! Get away from there you thief!" cried a child's voice.  
  
'Shit.' Kai thought. He jumped down the stairs and found himself face to face with-a girl obviously a decade younger than him. 'Why do I have to be so stupid?' he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"You look like one of those goons Boris used to brainwash. What does he want now? Shouldn't he be in jail? Didn't he do enough damage to us already?!" she screamed with a hint of hurtfulness in her voice.  
  
'How does this kid know about Boris?' Kai asked himself. "No way!" he found himself stuttering. The great and almighty Kai was stuttering that was the understatement of the year.  
  
"Then what do you think you were doing? Trying to rob my house?!"  
  
"Your house doesn't a woman live here as well?!?!?!" 'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
"YES!!! Mrs. Catherine Hiwatari? She's my-"  
  
"Mother." interrupted a woman from behind the little bright purple haired girl. Kai gasped as he took mental note of how much he resembled her. Her face was very white up to the point of near paleness. Her hair was another thing that astounded him. Her bangs were grey but the hair at her back that grew straight down to her waist was navy blue. She was very thin and most importantly, for someone her age she was beautiful.  
  
'I always wondered if I got my accursed good looks from my father.'  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she resumed taking the role of a leader.  
  
Kai gulped, suddenly he found another fear for him to fear, "I'm..." 'Dammit think of a name fast!' "...Raymond. I heard you were looking for help and I thought that..."  
  
"Help, who told you that?"  
  
Another trait that Kai had mastered besides his undeniably handsome looks was lying. He pointed down right indicating the innocent people from the houses there. She nodded, "I see. Everyone here is so nosy into our business. Well, there is something I would like you to do." she continued and signaled the two kids inside her house.  
  
"First of all, how old are you?" she asked.  
  
Kai tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat, it was easy to lie to people-unless it came down to your age. "15." he answered.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"America." 'Why the fuck am I using Ray's name and Max's country?'  
  
"You must've traveled a long way here. Why?"  
  
"Um, my parents were stopping by for a business trip and...well I just thought I might do something while I was here. I needed the extra cash anyway." he added in the cash part to sound convincing. Money was a joke to him. He already had his American Gold Express credit card. That way he won't have to worry about getting broke or something. 'Great, now I'm mixing in a lie that has something to do with Ray, Max, AND even Tyson!'  
  
"What do you think of him Kari?"  
  
"I think that he is a big friggin' bastard who's just interested in your money Mom." Kari answered.  
  
Kai eyed her suspiciously, how can such an 'innocent' girl like her have such a big mouth? For the first time he noticed something, "What do you think of her Kari?" "I think that he is a big friggin' bastard who's just interested in your money Mom."  
  
Mom, the word stuck in the air like glue. The master of the phoenix sacred spirit widened his eyes at the girl. 'She has my eyes.' he reasoned. Yes, it was true; this girl is Kai's younger SISTER.  
  
The woman shook her head and chuckled, "Alright Kari that's enough. I'm sorry about her. She's just a bit, edgy."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking if you would be interested in a job for babysitting my daughter? I'm always busy and I can't take her everywhere with me and I'm afraid of leaving her alone in our house." she explained.  
  
'Babysitting this brat? No thanks.' "I'll do it."  
  
"How much do you want to be paid?"  
  
'Now who would be idiotic enough to accept this job?' "$3.50 an hour is alright with me."  
  
"I work from 10:00p.m.to 6:00p.m. That will be eight hours. I suppose that $28 per day is alright with me." Catherine answered.  
  
"That's okay with me."  
  
"Good, alright then. Would you like to start working tomorrow then...Raymond?" she asked. Kai nodded nervously. He stood up and started to leave but not without hearing something from Kari.  
  
"Don't think you can get away with whatever you're planning mister cuz I'm watching you!" she hissed quietly at him. For once, Kai declined the invitation to give someone a death glare. Is it because she is his sister? Or is it something else?  
  
As soon as he walked out of the door and it closed behind him, Kai sighed, "How did I get into hell?"  
  
  
  
Tyson,  
Hey man! What's up? Is everything in Australia going alright? Listen, you haven't answered some of my e-mails that I've sent you earlier before we all left. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. How's life been to you? It's been, terrible for me. Look, I don't know what's gotten over me but it seems like my mom was having a secret affair with one of her co-workers. I know that it shouldn't be a big deal since I should be happy for her since every divorced parent does this. Well, except my dad considering he's still single and he doesn't plan on dating anymore. I'm pretty messed up here. Now that's a surprise! Anyway, just wanted to write you this letter to keep you from getting into the same sticky situation I'm in now.  
Max P.S. You can just delete my crappy e-mails for all I care  
  
  
  
Max was NOT as bubbly as he used to be. In fact, he's FAR from that. He sat hidden at the staircase while watching disgustingly as his mom and Jim laughed about a funny story Judy narrated about Max when he accidentally put some brown rocks into his mouth mistaken them as chocolate! Mr. and Mrs. Tate drove like mad to the hospital when they found him choking and crying in the backyard.  
  
"At first I thought he hit his head on something but when I saw some dirt in his mouth I finally realized what was happening!" she giggled until she found herself close to tears.  
  
"Isn't it mom's duty to express her concerns for me?" Max asked inwardly.  
  
"Oh my! You have quite the son Judy! By the way, more wine?"  
  
"Oh, thanks Jim!" she held up her glass as her boyfriend poured in that bloody red liquid into her cup. Max moaned while staring at his mother. She was being a totally different person.  
  
Max couldn't stand it anymore. He ran up the stairs, not caring if he made loud sound or not indicating he was there, "It doesn't matter. It's not like they could hear on account of JIM'S hyena like laughing!" he muttered bitterly to himself.  
  
He flopped himself on his bed and started crying. Not something even he would do. But he let the tears shed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
A/N: Sry 2 u Max fans if u were expecting more from his story but I had 2 make it like that. Neway, plz REVIEW!!!!!! ^-^ Just press that beautiful blue button down there that says Go!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ / 


	5. Soccer & Love

AF4e1: I can update fast can't I?  
  
Tyson: O_O yes, u certainly can.  
  
AF4e1: Now Ray!!! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Ray: T_T I thought that Tyson was ur favourite character!  
  
AF4e1: Well, so r u!  
  
Ray: AnimeFreak 4eva1 does not own Beyblade even though she wishes 2. If she did, I'd have committed suicide a long time ago.  
  
AF4e1: HEY *smashes him wif Piko Piko Hammer Mallet* READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
~On Our Own~  
  
+Chapter 4=Soccer & Love+  
  
Ray kicked the white and black ball up into the sky. Well, almost anyway. Ray discovered that wearing shorts and loose clothes were a lot more comfortable. Unfortunately for him, despite the fact that he was very talented at soccer, he still needed soccer shoes.  
  
"Mariah must've figured that part out early." he chuckled as the pentagon patterned object landed on Mariah's forehead and eventually into the net.  
  
"Alright!" she cried and jumped up and down. She held up her hands in a peace sign in front of Ray and he returned it. "Come on Ray! Let's do it again!"  
  
"Not tonight you won't." The pair whirled around to find Lee standing there smiling at his sister and best friend. "Come on! It's time for dinner! Unless you want Gary to eat up everything I suggest that you get going now."  
  
The two shuddered as they got an instant flashback of Gary devouring almost everything at the table when they were little and leaving only a tiny piece for the rest of the White Tigers. The three of them went to bed that night starving and Ray was almost convinced he was going to die since he was so hungry.  
  
Luckily for him, Mariah [or as he would call her angel] came to his rescue and told him that he was strong and that he won't die.  
  
While Lee ran towards the temple to save some food, Ray and his sister walked slowly behind him. An uncomfortable atmosphere was unleashed and suddenly, it seemed like Lee and everyone else were off into another world. It seemed that only Mariah and Ray were the ones who walked the planet.  
  
'Damn! Mariah's definitely the hottest girl I've ever seen. She's so...irresistible!' he walked closer to her.  
  
There was so much Ray had felt for her last year. All those emotions raced back into his mind he couldn't even identify which one is which. But one thing was for sure, Ray loved Mariah.  
  
Another question that got pushed at the back of Ray's mind but pondered often about was, "What kind of love?"  
  
Ray loved Lee, Kai, Tyson, Max, Kevin, Gary-as brothers. Mariah? That was a different story.  
  
'How many kinds of love are there?' he asked himself randomly. Brotherly/sisterly love, romantic love, or just...love. That was such a strong, painful word to him.  
  
He knew he loved Mariah when he was younger. But at that time everyone who was at his age or younger thought that love was a yucky thing. If he told Lee about that then he would probably have killed him years ago. Although Ray didn't see love as the REALLY lovey dovey kind they saw at movies.  
  
He just thought of it as some sort of friendship relationship. "Ack so many emotions I can't decipher it all!" he yelled out.  
  
"Ray, what's wrong? You're still not injured from that battle with Bryan are you?" Mariah asked worriedly as she went over to Ray and grabbed his hands and held them in her own.  
  
Ray blushed so much he swore his head looked just like a tomato. "It's nothing Mariah! Just feeling a bit nauseas." he answered trying to assure her everything would be alright. She wasn't reassured.  
  
She held on to his shoulder as they continued walking to the temple. Ray loved it when Mariah was happy. He often tried to keep her away from anything possibly harmful to her. Why was that? Love was the answer. However Ray also loved it when she cared for him like he was the most important person to her. But he didn't want her to be sad or worried. Just care for him would do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thanks for the dinner Blossom! It was really delicious!" Ray commented the housekeeper.  
  
The young woman blushed, "Well, I really do like cooking..." Ray glanced over at Mariah who seemed to be enjoying her share of food just as well. She looked up at him and grinned. Ray found himself blushing and smiled back.  
  
For some strange reason, Ray found himself jumping up from the table and walking out the door. "Ray! Where do you think you're going?" asked Kevin as he too jumped out of the table.  
  
"I'm going out for a while. I'm just going to take a little run." he answered and winked at them. He quickly ran out the door and headed towards the soccer field. Even though despite the fact he was a neko-jin, he suddenly felt an odd sensation that was begging him to move his legs, to run.  
  
Once he got to the soccer field he gasped when he saw a red haired girl, probably as old as he was kicking a soccer ball up and down on her knees, switching every time the ball came back down. He hid behind the bushes to watch her continue. She was obviously very good at this.  
  
"99, 100!" she declared as the ball went sailing up in the dark blue sky and was eventually pulled down by gravity onto her head.  
  
"Yo Sal are you done yet? Wanna go home now?" asked a boy nearby. Ray cocked his head to the source of the voice and found another kid his age with blue hair, which is slightly brighter than Tyson's. His style was almost the same, if it weren't for the fact his bangs stuck up like he had just been through a static shock. But nonetheless he had a rat tale.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll walk home. You can go first!" answered the girl as she picked up the ball and put it in her bag.  
  
"So you're just gonna end our date like this Salima?" he sneered unhappily. The girl walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"This was an awesome night, really Kane! But I think that I should stay here a little longer." Her boyfriend sighed and gave up. He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hill and hurried back to his home.  
  
Salima stared sadly behind him. She suddenly felt guilty for what she was doing but it was too late to call him and ask him to walk her back to the apartment. This was almost the same thing that happened between her and her ex-boyfriend. She really liked him. He was sweet and he also liked Beyblading, although Salima did have an interest for soccer. They were almost perfect for each other. But things didn't work out in her head.  
  
Instead, everything seemed to have happened for the worst. She got interested in her old childhood friend Kane and dumped him. It wasn't his fault. It was Salima for being a total player.  
  
'I hope he'll forgive me' she prayed silently. Salima looked around to make sure no one was watching but she took off her top and stuffed it in her gym bag. She walked down the hill in the same direction Kane went with her bra on.  
  
Ray stared at her, "Why does she look so familiar?"  
  
-*Flashback*-  
It started out like any other ordinary day in Tokyo. Max however got stuck in helping his dad out in the hobby shop so he couldn't hang out with the rest of the team. Tyson claimed that he forgot that he had an appointment with his dentist [something about getting braces] and left in a hurry.  
  
That left Kenny, Kai, and Ray to spend the whole day together, not a good choice. But they decided to walk around town until Ray got hungry and wanted to get some ice cream. While Kenny checked out a beyblading store and Kai just waited patiently outside the ice cream parlor for Ray to finish buying the ice cream, Ray could've sworn he saw the same girl in the parlor.  
  
With Tyson that is. They seemed to be giggling about something as they shared a banana split. 'Well, so much for the dentist.' Ray thought. Then it happened. Tyson leaned over and whispered something to Salima. Or at least it looked like it was. But Ray thought wrong, after finishing he sat back down and Salima blushed and put her hand over her cheek and said something like, "Wow, that was nice. I've never had a boy do that to me before."  
  
That was when the neko-jin assumed the impossible. He was lucky that Tyson was not facing him but had his back to him for Ray to spy on him and his potential girlfriend.  
  
Once when everyone was back at the dojo, they waited impatiently for Tyson to go back home. When he slipped through the door, Kai pointed out that he didn't have braces.  
-*End Flashback*-  
  
Ray shook the thought out of his head. That was when his sixth sense told him something was going to happen. He had to follow Salima.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^  
  
"Hey cutie, what's happening right now?" whistled a dark figure. Salima glanced at the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Sorry boy, I'm taken." she sneered and continued on her way.  
  
"Well, you look pretty hot to wear such a flimsy...top, but maybe I can warm you up a bit more." he chuckled. The back of Salima's hair stuck up as the voice got closer to her.  
  
'This creep thinks he can just follow me?' "I'm good enough thank you. But if you really want to warm me up, then I suggest you get me some tea, that is if you can get me." she snorted.  
  
"Sorry hot stuff, but I'm not getting lost like you want me to." Salima felt someone grab her arm and flung her against the wall. Her head throbbed with pain but she didn't have time to regain herself.  
  
The teenager held her shoulders to keep her from struggling. He first started trailing kisses down her nose and eventually landed her a cold one on her lips.  
  
"Let me go you freak!" she screamed. It didn't seem like anyone heard her. That was when Salima remembered she still had her bag in her hands, she tried to hit him with it but she was paralyzed by the tight grasp on her shoulders.  
  
She felt slight movement on her upper body as the asshole started slowly lifting her bra off her. 'Dammit! Why didn't I keep my top on?!' she mentally punished herself.  
  
"Hey you bastard let her go!" exclaimed a male voice nearby.  
  
The teenager turned around lazily and only smirked at him, "Listen kid, why don't you just shut up, stay out of my business, or else your precious slut is gonna get it worst."  
  
Ray mentally sighed at this guy's last comment. "I'm warning you! Let her go right now, and I might consider the option of letting you go!" he continued.  
  
"Please!" the guy smirked and let go of Salima as she fell down and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. "Alright bitch, just because your friggin' boyfriend is here to save your butt that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet."  
  
He charged at the neko-jin but Ray jumped just in time to avoid that punch and landed on the guy's head and jumped again, this time in front of Salima shielding her from this bastard.  
  
"You piece of crap!" he yelled and staggered towards him again, giving Ray the advantage. He easily kicked the guy in the face and he dropped on the ground unconscious.  
  
Ray turned around at a groaning Salima and kneeled down, "You okay?" he asked. Salima for once registered that she had just been saved by a total stranger.  
  
"I'm feeling shitty." she murmured. Ray couldn't help but let out a grin and helped her get up.  
  
"A girl like you shouldn't be walking around late in the night with just a bra and short skirt you know." Salima took note of that and put her top back on.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll try to keep that in mind." she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Want me to escort you back to your home or something?" he suggested.  
  
Salima thought it over for a minute, he could be another rapist or something but there was little chance of that, "Sure."  
  
They were nearing Salima's house when Ray piped up, "By the way, I saw you at the soccer field earlier." he said.  
  
"Really? I didn't see you."  
  
"Yeah, and you were good. Maybe you could teach me or something? Cuz the only sport I've been playing the last few years was Beyblading."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Ray had no idea what he just said. He only brought that up as a compliment. But now he was considering that option as well, "If that's not too much for you." he invited.  
  
"Hmmm, well it really won't matter but sure. How about same time same place tomorrow night okay?"  
  
"Sure! But in return for that I get to bring you safely back to your house."  
  
"Sorry but I'm taken. Besides, I'm living with my family and my boyfriend's family right now. We're just really good friends." she explained.  
  
"Hell I already know. I'm just saying that perhaps you might need a bodyguard or something in case another one of those freaks try to make a 'move' on you." Ray laughed.  
  
She smiled, "Well, this is the place; by the way, the name's Salima."  
  
"Ray Kon." he answered.  
  
"So you're the World Champion Beyblader?"  
  
"Well, the third ranked but yeah."  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then Ray." she grinned back at him as she walked into the house and shut the door.  
  
Ray turned around to go back home, "Yep, I guess I'll see you later too Salima." he whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
AF4e1: Wow! I didn't think that this chappie would b THIS long!  
  
Tyson: Especially about Ray.  
  
Kai: No shit.  
  
Ray: Jealous that you guys aren't the main characters? :P  
  
Max: Tyson is since he is AnimeFreak 4eva1's favourite character. As for Kai, I guess he's too used to being the main character considering how many fan girls he has.  
  
Kai & Tyson: SHUT UP!!! T-T  
  
Max: See? I told you so!  
  
Ray: Poor them. :3  
  
AF4e1: Neway, R&R EVERY1!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	6. Adjustment

AF4e1: BTW, did I tell u that "Someday's Dreamers" is a REALLY cute anime show? I have a website called "Masami Oyamada Shrine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" which is a shrine 2 1 of the main characters who is REALLY hot.  
  
Tyson: Liar, it's not published on the web yet. - _-'  
  
AF4e1: ^o^''' ok so mayb it isn't yet but it will b! I have like, ¾ of it finished!  
  
Ray: Liar, again, u have HALF of the website finished.  
  
AF4e1: STOP CRITICIZING ME!!! @_@ MO! I request the use of Special Power 2 make them listen 2 me!  
  
Masami Oyamada: Yes, of course *uses mage action & makes Tyson and Ray bow down 2 AF4e1 & listen 2 every word she says* Well, I'll b going now.  
  
AF4e1: NO!!!!!! Plz stay!! At least say the disclaimer!  
  
MO: *sighs* AnimeFreak 4eva1 does NOT own Beyblade not 2 mention "Someday's Dreamers" she wishes she does. Unfortunately even though I am a mage I cannot use my powers 2 help her fulfill her wish.  
  
AF4e1: There so r u happy now? *pouts*  
  
~On Our Own~  
  
+Chapter 5=Adjustment+  
  
"I'm going out now Mom." Hilary called out as she ran down the stairs wearing a short denim skirt along with a blue tanktop. She slipped on her white sneakers and was so close into escaping through the door when,  
  
"Aren't you going to take Tyson along with you?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Tyson's ears pricked up at that statement and turned around from the beige coloured couch where he was watching Crocodile Dundee II. 'No way.' he begged in his mind. It was unfortunately too late.  
  
Hilary tried her best to look surprised, in a happy way. But from Tyson's angle he could tell that she was trying very hard not to pout, not to mention frown, cringe, grimace, or scream. 'I'll give her two points for keeping her face like that.' he joked to himself.  
  
"But...I'm going to go see 'Secret Window, Secret Garden' (A/N: I loved that movie! It was overall not so scary) starring Johnny Depp with Mariam! (A/N: Everything is sort of AU in this story but still set after the first season & just b4 the second) We were both thinking that we could spend the whole day together! Not that it would be any problem if HE came." she pointed out. More like protesting.  
  
'Ouch, major diss to Mommy Dearest, I'll give Hilary six extra points for the little act.'  
  
"Oh but honey I'm sure that Mariam wouldn't mind if Tyson came along!" she leaned over so she was able to whisper in her ear, "Besides, he looks pretty nice, maybe you two could hook up or something?"  
  
"MOM!" Tyson had no idea what she said but knew that it was something HE wouldn't like to hear. After a good five minute struggle between mother and daughter [Hilary 13 points & Mrs. Tatiba 16 miraculous points], Tyson and Hilary were cursed with the punishment for spending the day together.  
  
Hilary gritted her teeth the entire way to town. Tyson glared at nothing in particular the entire way as well. Neither of them said a word. They didn't want to.  
  
"Hilary! Over here!" cried a cheerful voice.  
  
Hilary grinned. She picked up her pace and hugged her best friend. "Sorry I took so long, my mom made me bring a friend along..." she scowled at Tyson who walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, it's not like I want to be here as well." he whispered. Hilary ignored him.  
  
"OMIGOSH! Hi I'm Mariam! Hilary's friend, are you Tyson Granger the World Champion Beyblader?" Mariam gaped and shook his hand very quickly.  
  
"Yes! You've heard about me?" he asked, surprised that even people in New Zealand Australia would've heard of him.  
  
"Of course everyone is still talking about you after your victory against Tala-"  
  
"Ahem." Hilary cleared her throat and stood tapping her foot on the ground glaring enviously at Tyson and shot another glare at Mariam. It was obvious her eyes were practically yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"  
  
"Loosen up a little more Hilary! I'm just being nice! Why on earth did you not phone me about Tyson? Do you have any idea how famous he is now? He's a total celebrity to the athletic world and entertainment world!" Mariam answered as if reading her thoughts.  
  
Hilary dragged Mariam to the side, "Girl talk." she mumbled loud enough for Tyson to hear. "Stay in line for us would you?" she added. Tyson gave her a quizzical look but shrugged and did what he was told.  
  
"Mariam he's a total jerk! Can't you see it?"  
  
"All I see is one big heart and very well tanned skin, not to mention his baby cutesy..." Mariam said playfully.  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes, "Please! He may have the looks but I'm not sure about his heart or whatever! I don't care if he's a superstar or not but how can you be so dense falling in love with a guy like him? You don't even know him!"  
  
"True Hil but he seemed like a very nice guy on television. Along with his hottie teammates." she giggled.  
  
"He SEEMED like it but does that really mean he is?"  
  
"Oh come on Hilary! Two words: Loosen. Up. I know you're still upset with the 'incident' but not all guys are like that you know. He was a total idiot and didn't deserve you but Tyson..." Mariam explained that as a-matter- of-fact information until Hilary silenced her and sighed. She gave up and decided to go with the flow.  
  
'She still doesn't like talking about it does she now?' the blue haired girl thought. She flicked her long pony tailed tied hair and hurried into the theatre with Tyson waiting for them with the tickets.  
  
  
  
Dear Ray,  
If you DARE tell anyone I wrote you this letter you are so dead. Anyway, I just wanted to write because...well, I just wanted to. Anyway how has Hong Kong been? Good? Fun? Romantic? Warm? Well, I just found out that Russia is the colder version of hell. Even I don't know why I'm here. Well, I know half of the reason why I'm here. I got a letter that my grandfather hid from me explaining that I had a mother in Russia. So I guess you can figure out HALF the reason why I went. But check this out: when I got to where she lived I did a few things, A. I found out that I have a little nine year old sister who was born after I left for Balkov Abbey, B. I for some stupid reason decided to call myself by YOUR full name so now they think that I'm an American like Max with an archeologist father like Tyson, C. I got hired by my mom to baby-sit my demonic little sister. Yeah I know, pathetic don't you think? I'm not so sure why I'm impersonating an imaginary person but that's the way it is now. Yes I know, smooth. Even I never really had good sense especially when I rejoined Biovolt to take over the world. You were always the sensitive one Ray and I wish that I had learned that sooner before getting into this mess. Well see ya later Ray!  
Kai P.S. If you're not going to hide this letter in a safe place where no one besides you will read it, I suggest you burn it right away.  
  
  
  
Kai was beginning to remember some old memories as he walked down the familiar street to HIS house. The old yet magically appeared trees were still there. With the snow it looked so, peaceful. But inside his mind he was clouded with: shock, despair, endurance, and a small light of comfort.  
  
He looked down one lane. It led to a little ravine with two hills. Kai distinctively remembered going to the ravine and playing with his father and mother for countless hours. It was fun, pounding his father with snowballs [Kai couldn't help but smile realizing that he WAS an expert in snowball fights], making snow angels, singing Christmas songs to his mother even when Christmas was either a REALLY long way from then or was already over, and actually catching snow flakes with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Those were good memories.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Aw man! Come on Dranzer! Take down Dragoon now!" moaned Kari as she pounded on the buttons on her Nintendo Gamecube. Kai peered in from the kitchen where he was getting himself a glass of water. He watched in amusement as Kari was being beaten by a virtual version of Tyson against her virtual version of Kai.  
  
"NOO! How can Dranzer lose to Dragoon?" she moaned. She pressed restart and was at it again. Ever since Kai arrived, Kari had been so obsessed with her new videogame she didn't even realize that Catherine was leaving. 'Thank God for that.' Kai praised in his mind.  
  
'Thank God that I didn't get stuck with a six year old instead!' he added to his prayer. Kai glanced into the living room and saw Kari literally beating up the T.V. while shouting complaints saying that Dranzer was stronger than Dragoon despite after the championships. Kai suddenly felt the temptation to sneak up behind her. 'Stupid Tyson childish thoughts.'  
  
Since when did he start acting like a nine year old himself? Kai resisted the temptation and silently walked to the other side of the house where he found a dining room. His face softened into a sad smile as he found there were four seats there. Only two were to be occupied and the other two were...  
  
Catherine must've left it there to help remind herself of her son and father. Anyone would've gone crazy by now after the death of two loved ones. For some unknown reason, every time Kai tried to remember about what happened to his father, something always blocked him from remembering it.  
  
Kai was not sure whether he was thankful for that or not. He wanted to know what happened to Taylor Hiwatari but he was too afraid to find out if it was something he should be relieved to know about or not. Did that mean he was weak?  
  
Weak enough to not face emotions that he barely faced before? Boris had taught him as well as many other victims that tears symbolized you were a small man. Some boys who cried were either abandoned or killed by Biovolt. Kai felt sorry for those boys, the same time feeling jealous.  
  
After seeing his friends, he swore that he saw each and every one of them cry at least three times. About things that Kai wouldn't even give a thought about. He had never cried before in his life. Not even when he was an infant.  
  
-*Flashback*-  
"He's so quiet and never cries! I hope there's nothing wrong with him!" Catherine expressed her worry for her son to the psychiatrist. Kai hid at the doorway and watched as the conversation went on. His six year old mind filled with curiosity about what this strange man with a white cloak was here. Little did he know he would be seeing more men like him in his life.  
  
"Do not worry Mrs. Hiwatari, Kai is a very strong boy. He's more quiet than other children simply because of the matter of living in such a secluded area. Especially in a place like Russia no one can really blame him for that." he explained.  
  
"But tears symbolizes strength." Taylor said quietly and frowned. He had bright skin and bright blue hair which brought out the colour of his green eyes.  
  
The psychiatrist cleared his throat, "But of course, still Kai is just less emotional. But I suggest that you should get him into more activities with other children other than just going to that ridiculous ravine. Because he was born to such an area as this, he either rarely or ever socialize with other children his age therefore he's not as open with his thoughts and feelings. Well, I suppose that I should be going now!" the psychiatrist practically ran out the door. He'd rather be seeing more rich and mentally retarded people than a little boy who was merely still a toddler.  
-*End Flashback*-  
  
Kai was broken out of his thoughts when he heard another, "SHIT!" coming from the living room. Kai chuckled and walked back to see if Kari was killing the television set or not. Surprisingly it was still in one piece.  
  
A muffled sound that sounded like boxes tumbling down was heard on the upper floor. Kai decided to investigate. Catherine had only allowed access to every room on the first floor and basement but warned him that the second and third floors were OFF LIMITS completely unless Kari was sick and needed to go to bed. Even attic on the last floor was off limits to Kari. A wiser babysitter would've ignored the sound coming from the attic which wasn't that high from the first floor since there were only two rooms on the second floor.  
  
But Kai always had an urge or exploration therefore quietly sneaked up to the attic passed the two bedrooms [which he decided to check out later] and up to the attic. "Go, go, go!" he heard from an imaginary breeze in the room. This only kept him going more. He met with an old wooden door. The weird thing was, in the top center of the door there was a neatly carved heart.  
  
-*Flashback*-  
"What's that Daddy?" little six year old Kai remembered questioning his father.  
  
His father smiled down on him. "Why it's a heart Kai. To symbolize love in our family." he smiled.  
  
"You always carve a hart (A/N: I noe it's spelled differently but give Kai a break! He's only six!) on all the doors." Kai teased. It was true. His father loved carving in hearts on any door that could be carved with a heart.  
  
Even though he really didn't understand why it was shaped like that, Kai felt safe and warm whenever he saw it on the door of the attic and every other wooden door there were.  
-*End Flashback*-  
  
Kai desperately tried to prevent the tears from splashing down his cheek. He succeeded but he mentally cried when he realized that he wasn't very strong. He was weak.  
  
He was weak because he can't even cry a single tear.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
chic_magnet: hey Ty! I haven't seen u online 4 a while  
  
TyMister: sry if u talked 2 kai earlier he would noe y  
  
chic_magnet: he just sent me something.  
  
TyMister: what's that?  
  
chic_magnet: uh, can't tell  
  
TyMister: y not? - _-  
  
chic_magnet: NEWAY!!! what's happening in Australia?  
  
TyMister: met a crazy chick who LOOKS like she wants 2 kill me, she has a really nice friend though.  
  
chic_magnet: they're both girls right?  
  
TyMister: now y would U want 2 noe? :P  
  
chic_magnet: um, cuz in case Mariah decides 2 reject me do u think that there's ne possibility that u could give me those girls' emails?  
  
TyMister: fat chance  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
AF4e1: well that's all 4 now!  
  
Tyson: That's right! listen 2 AF4e1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AF4e1: MO really did outdid himself! ^-^  
  
MO: u have no idea.  
  
AF4e1: Thanx again!  
  
MO: Ur welcome. Neway, R&R every1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Going Downhill

> AF4e1: I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sry if it was a long time until I updated 4 u guys!  
  
On Our Own  
  
Chapter 6=Going Downhill  
  
Kai was in trouble which was very rare, Max was in trouble, Ray wasn't really in any trouble but he still had a dilemma. Tyson had surprisingly slipped past any possibilities of trouble a long time ago. It was weird since he was usually the first and his disaster would've taken the cake. 'What a summer THIS is turning out to be.' Max thought to himself.  
  
"Whoa! Max what the hell happened to your mom?" asked Michael. Max sighed and shook his head at what he never even thought could happen to his mature mother. Or before his 'mature' mother fell head over toes for a major ass.  
  
Judy was laughing and flirting with Jim as well as some of the other scientists at lunch. The strange thing was she was wearing JEANS as well as a green top that revealed her stomach. To top if off she had her golden hair in a ponytail. Without such baggy clothes as she usually wears, Judy could've been mistaken as a slim 20 years old woman. "How should I know?"  
  
"She's your mother!" Eddy supported Michael.  
  
"Well she NEVER dressed like that not even when she was in her 20's. This is really whacko to me too!" Max defended himself.  
  
"Knock it off guys! Remember Dr. Judy was going to give Max a tour around the new section of the research lab! We shouldn't waste their time." Emily suggested getting off topic. Max secretly thanked her for that.  
  
"It's not our fault that Judy has decided to turn into a hippie!" Steve pointed out. Max ignored him.  
  
"Hey Mom are you coming?" Max asked hopefully. His mother had promised him in the morning that she would go give him a personal tour.  
  
"Oh! I'll be right there Maxie! Alright then see you later Jim!" Judy planted a kiss on his cheek before running after her son.  
  
Max groaned and started walking ahead of his mother not waiting for here to catch up. Now that she had jeans, she wouldn't have any problem getting to places a lot faster right? Especially getting to JIM, "Slow down honey I know that you want to tour around the new facility but please you'll get lost!" Max stopped and turned around while watching his mother catching up.  
  
"Sorry Mom, I guess that the idea of touring the facility had gone into my head." he lied. It wasn't touring the facility that mattered. He wasn't interested in it to begin with but his main reason was to spend more time with his mother. Wasn't SHE the one who promised to spend more quality time with her son?  
  
While walking through the facility, Judy explained everything about the new building and the new equipment that they managed to buy. Max asked her a lot of questions about the uninteresting machines. He knew that if he let her stop for even one second, she would start bragging about how wonderful JIMMY was. Max already took caution of that in the beginning of the tour.  
  
"...And the steak was the most expensive in the restaurant! That restaurant was VERY expensive you know! Oh he was even sweet enough to buy me some very beautiful roses as well. He really did make me feel like a queen on our first date! Oh Max that man was absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Uh, yeah Mom whatever you say. Hey! Could you tell me more about that bazooka over there?"  
  
"Oh certainly Maxie well, that BAZOOKA is really a... um, a laser with about 10,000 or was it 100,000 volts?" Max sighed and decided to move over to something less strenuous for her. Gees, even though they say love could make people do the craziest thing, but this was more than ridiculous! Now that she had finally found another boyfriend possibly Max's new stepfather, she had nearly forgotten everything about the lab. The blonde attempted to refresh her memories but to little avail.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Maxie but it seems that it's quittin' time. Don't worry, we'll finish up our tour later! Right now let's go home!" she smiled happily and led Max out the door.  
  
"Quittin' time?" Max raised an eyebrow. Since when did his mother start talking like she was a cowgirl?  
  
"It's an old expression in Mississippi when Jim gets off work. He used to live in Mississippi did I tell you that?" she explained cheerfully.  
  
"About a hundred times." Max muttered. He didn't say it out loudly. It wasn't for Judy's benefit anyway. It was for his.  
  
Once they three of them went back home. Judy immediately started flirting with Jim again as if nothing happened. Jim had valiantly tried to get Max in the conversation but without any success. Max was already more than happy to go back to his room. He had no intention on staying to watch his new mother and her new boyfriend flirt.  
  
It was completely unlike Max, he had promised himself after his parents' divorce that he would respect their future girlfriend or boyfriend. Since his father wasn't interested in getting into a relationship again, Max never really thought that it would be THIS terrible especially with his mother. Max suddenly felt tired, not that tired to make him fall asleep in bed. He was tired of EVERYTHING happening in America. Max was beginning to wish he had never left Tokyo and joined Kenny in computer camp.  
  
Or possibly beg Ray or Tyson to go along with either one of them on their trips. Another option but definitely not worth thinking about is to bribe Kai to take him along to Russia. Then again, Max figured out that he might not have that much fun in Russia with the walking statue. Even America being completely ignored by his mother and her boyfriend sounded a lot better.  
  
RING!  
  
Max moaned and shoveled out of bed, he had an empty stomach and a major headache.  
  
RING!  
  
One thing was for sure, it was NOT his alarm clock. He walked down the stairs and found the white phone on the wall ringing like hell. "Mom?" No one answered. "Jim?" Again no response. His blue eyes wandered around the kitchen until his eyes settled upon a yellow post it note on the table.  
  
"Dear Max,  
I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up and tell you but Jim and I thought about spending the day together last night. I wanted to tell you and ask you along but it seemed like you were pretty tired so I didn't want to bother you. Please understand. In the meantime, I called Emily and asked her if you could spend the day at her place if you want. She said yes but it's up to you. Her phone number is: (647)-502-2638 I'll pick you up from there!  
Love, Mom"  
  
Max crumpled the post it note and threw it in the garbage. So that's where his mom went to spend time with Jim! But wasn't this vacation supposed to be a mom-embarrassing-the-son vacation? In other words, a mother and son time this was very rare for Americans.  
  
Judy had no intention of asking Max along. Even if she did it sure didn't feel like she wanted to. That was how Max took it. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be like that but that was how he thought it was supposed to be.  
  
RING!  
  
"Oh dammit!" Max snarled. Yes, he had gotten out the wrong side of the bed alright. A beep was heard from the answering machine,  
  
"Hi Dr. Judy, this is Rebecca! Listen today we were planning on having an experiment with the new facility's laser! We're trying to test the defense of our prototype beyblade and the metallic alloy of it. Of course since this is a short notice I won't blame you for not showing up though. Anyway, please call back!"  
  
Max deleted that message. He could just tell Judy about it. After all, wouldn't want this message to take up space in the answering machine in case Jim would happen to leave a few hundred. Max mentally grimaced at the memory when Judy told him about it. He dialed Emily's number from memory and asked her about staying over at her place. Emily was more than happy to agree and told him she'd drop by to pick him up. Michael had BARELY passed his driving lesson about a year ago so now he could drive the All Starz to exceptional places that the research facility's driver couldn't Emily and Steve were first afraid of going in the same car with him but they got used to the driving after about five runs.  
  
Yes, five runs crashing into fire hydrants, some trees but only leaving a dent, and nearly running over a few old ladies on the sidewalks. Eddy and Michael found it amusing not to mention funny.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
chicmagnet: hey Kai! got ur letter! -  
  
Hiwatari phoenix: don't even THINK about showing ne1 or else...  
  
chicmagnet: dun worry Kai, I won't even think about it   
  
Hiwatari phoenix: I hope - -'  
  
TyMister: wat u guys talking about?  
  
Hiwatari phoenix: Tyson? wat r U doin' here?  
  
chicmagnet: I c that chic didn't kill u YET  
  
TyMister: haha, very funny. neway, I guess u guys didn't notice me adding u 2 my convo.  
  
Hiwatari phoenix: No, we didn't.  
  
TyMister: wat have u 2 been talking about?  
  
chicmagnet: nothing really.  
  
TyMister: Ray...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
AF4e1: Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, sry if the chapter was kinda short. Writer's block. It finally hit me & it hid me HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
